


Another Kiss

by BlueKath



Series: Against The Odds [4]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKath/pseuds/BlueKath
Summary: Tugger goes after Misto and he jumps into conclusions.





	

**Tugger**

“ _Tugger_!” Jemima squealed in delight when I strode into the clearing, running towards me. I chuckled, putting an arm around her shoulder while we walked towards the group of giggling queenkits.

“Tugger! Will you stay with us?” Etcetera asked, bouncing on her heels and I smiled sadly, putting a show.

“I can’t, girls. It pains me to say that. I wish I could stay. Now, has any of you seen Mistoffelees?” I smirked, looking around for the black and white Tom.

“Misto? No, I don’t think I’ve seen him today…” Electra said with a confused frown, looking around the clearing.

“He was talking to Skimble when we arrived, but he left rather quickly after that.” Victoria looked over to an old drawer where orange tabby was laying chuckling over the kits. “Stay with us for a bit, Tug.” I cringed at the sound of that nickname. “You can annoy Misto some other time…” she pouted and I shook my head. The queens were not at all happy with my latest interest in the Conjuring Cat, but I just couldn’t help myself. It was a visceral need. I had to be around Mistoffelees. I knew I was taking a bit too far with the tux lately and I had decided to take it easy, but it didn’t mean I was about to stop making him all sparkly, frizzy and, just downright, adorable in anger or embarrassment.

“Yeah, stay with us!” they squealed and I chuckled, petting their heads lightly.

“I’d love to, I really would, but I have urgent matters to deal with, with Misto. I promise I’ll stay next time, alright?” They pouted a bit but even before I made my way towards Skimble they went back on chatting and giggling again. “Skimbleshanks, just the Railway Cat I was looking for.”

“Mistoffelees left half an hour ago, Tugger,” he said in a bored expression.

“How did you know I was looking for him?” I jumped up next to him, ignoring his eye roll.

“Everyone in the tribe knows you’ve been pestering Misto for the past month. Besides, I’m not deaf.” He sat up, glaring at the squealing queens and I smirked. It was no surprise to anyone in the tribe how much distaste Skimble had for my fan club and I couldn’t help myself but find it hilarious.

“Well, do you know where he is?”

“I have a guess.”

“Oh great. Where?” He laid down again, resting his chin on his paws and smirked.

“And I should tell because…?”

“Because I’m asking politely?” I gave a tempting smile, but he just rose a brow, making me sigh in defeat. It was pointless, Skimble would never give in and I knew it. Saying goodbye to the older tom, I hopped down from the drawer wondering where I could go next to look for Misto.

“You should go south, Tugger.” Coricopat said when I passed him, Tantomile and Cassandra.

“Really? Oh thank you, Cori!” I smiled at them, perking up.

“Take it easy, Tugger. I might like you, but I won’t hesitate in coming after you if you hurt my Misto.” My new sister-in-law warned and I smirked cheekily.

“You wouldn’t hurt me.” She grinned evilly, laying down slowly.

“Maybe you’re right. That remains to be seen. Can you say the same about Munk though?” She smirked as I gulped. My brother wouldn’t think twice about hanging me on a street lamp and leaving me there as a snack for the stray pollicles if I hurt _his_ tux.

“Are you sure about this, Tugger?” Tantomile asked before I could take the first step, making Cassandra and I look at her curiously and her brother scold at her.

“Huh… Yes?” Whatever was it that this queen is talking about?

“Oh pity…”

“Tantomile! We are not to interfere on anyone’s decision unless it’s inevitable!” Cori reprimanded and she huffed lightly.

“I’m not interfering. It just seems to be a waste for the queens. Oh the broken hearts…” She sighed, eyeing the group of the younger queens as I looked over at Cassandra who seemed as lost as I was.

“What on Earth are you on about, Tanto?” The tan queen asked. Her friend just shook her head, sighing sadly.

“Alright. I’ll be going, then. Thank you again Cori.” I smiled at the psychic tom, who nodded.

“Be careful, Tugger. Sometimes a kiss is more than you think. And sometimes it isn’t,” he warned and I walked off frowning a bit. What had he meant by that? Did he know about the kiss Misto and I shared? If he did, what did the kiss mean? More of what I thought or nothing at all? I knew I was feeling something unusual for Misto, something I’d never felt for anyone else. I needed to talk to him every day, to hear his soft, sweet voice, to look into his kind eyes and see him dance. Oh, I’d go as far as sneak around where he and Cassandra rehearsed, ditching my admirers just so I could see him dance. It was as if his body was singing, his muscles contracting beautifully to perform every single movement with ease. At first I was sure I was only lusting over him, wanting his lips and his body pressed tightly against mine. I wanted him so badly I couldn’t even take pleasure in any interactions with the queens. Then I noticed I wanted more than just that. I wanted his friendship also, his smiles, his company. I didn’t know what it meant, but I knew I didn’t want to fight it.

            Moving south, like Coricopat had told me, I searched for the tux around the yard, in the clearings, on top of junk piles, anywhere I could think of and was almost ready to give up, already nearing the fence, when I caught Misto’s scent on the wind. I followed the trail that lead outside the Junkyard, towards the woods near it. I was so eager to get to the tux I didn’t even notice the other scent mixing with his until I reached the stream they were near and heard a loud and scandalous laugh along with Misto’s deep and rich one.

“Another one, tux! Another one!” Mungojerrie pleaded, clapping his paws like a kitten and Misto shook his head, smirking and extending his arms to the water, making a big bubble and dropping it on the thief’s head, doubling over with laughter at his reaction. The orange tom started chasing Misto around, with no luck because the Conjuring Cat played dirty and used his magic on Mungojerrie. “Ya’ cheated, Misto!” He laughed, lying drenched on the ground and the tux sat on his haunches by his side, his back turned to me.

“Of course I did, have you seen the length of your legs?” He chuckled, licking his paw gingerly. “I’m really glad we talked, Jerrie. While I still have some doubts I feel much safer now.”

“I’m glad to know I have a friend in ya’, no matter what.” The orange tabby smiled sweetly, before he sat up.

“You do. And I might not be one hundred per cent sure about anything, but if you ever need to talk, I’m always willing to listen.” Misto answered softly and I frowned. What the hell were they talking about? What’s all the secret for? And all this newfound familiarity? Where was that coming from?

“Well… Do ya’ want to be sure?” He asked, his smile becoming a smirk and I clawed at the tree next to me. I wasn’t liking this. At all.

“How?” The orange tom said something too low for me to hear, but Misto nodded and seconds later, he leaned towards Jerrie, touching his lips gingerly. The orange tom touched the tux’s jaw, deepening the kiss slowly and I felt breathless. No, this couldn’t be happening! Misto shouldn’t be kissing Mungojerrie, he should be kissing _me_! I needed to get out of there. I needed to do something!

“Munkustrap! Munkustrap!” Before I realized it, I was back at the Junkyard, dashing through the piles and clearings, ignoring the excited calls of the queens, going straight through the other protectors around my brother, pulling him with me. “Munk, you need to stop them! Right now!” He allowed me to pull him until we were alone.

“Alright, Tugger, calm down. What are you on about?” He stuck his feet into the ground and no matter how much strength I used he wouldn’t bulge.

“Mungojerrie! He attacked Misto!” I lied through my teeth and Munk looked alarmed for a second.

“What?”

“He didn’t attack attack Misto, but h-he kissed him!” I stomped my feet, trying to get him to move.

“Tugger! Stop it!” He ordered and I couldn’t help but do as he said. “Now, tell me what’s going on and tell me the truth.” I sighed, feeling my tail flick incessantly.

“Alright, I was looking for Misto…”

“To harass him, like you’ve doing the last weeks,” he filled in and I huffed.

“Anyway… I followed his scent into the woods just south of the junkyard and found them playing next to a stream. They were all friendly and close, they’ve never been close! And they were talking some weird stuff about being friends and next thing I know, they’re kissing each other!” I grabbed the fur on my head, by the end of the sentence and all my brother did was look at me. “Why aren’t you acting like an angry father and demanding me to take you there so you can stop that madness?”

“Why do you care?” He cut me off abruptly and I stared at him.

“I…”

“Yes?” He demanded, a serious expression on his face, and I gulped.


End file.
